Magic School Bus Jumpsuit
"Oh... that's tight-fitting. Seems pretty rad for all Walkerville Elementary School students to wear, even staff members. Ms. Frizzle's got this designed to protect any harsh stuff from hurting, even at harm's way for her class! Well, now that it's being worn in this war, I hope that jumpsuit would've be popular in the fashion lines since then when Yang, Ms. Frizzle and her class wore that. Hope my village would agree with it." --Su Ji-Hoon, Saving Walkerville A Magic School Bus jumpsuit is an adventure jumpsuit of Team Magic School Bus, the rest of the Walkerville Elementary School and Ms. Frizzle's class and is the assault jumpsuit of the Grand Alliance. In The Magic School Bus Rides Again, Ms. Frizzle's class (Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Jyoti Kaur, Keesha Franklin, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal and Wanda Li), inclding Ms. Frizzle herself, can wear this type of jumpsuit for their extraordinary field trip adventures (as seen in the picture on the right), but in World War III, the Magic School Bus jumpsuits are being used by some heroes can test and wear it. Soon, in the Beacon War, the Magic School Bus jumpsuit could be used for the first time in this war by Ms. Frizzle (who will be later also known as Commander Frizzle), her class and their commander, Yang Xiao Long, and praise this one as the new assault jumpsuit with Yang is the one of those heroes who could wear a Magic School Bus jumpsuit in the Beacon War. In the siege of Kassala, the Magic School Bus jumpsuit will keep being used and it must to be the most popular jumpsuit by heroes and students of the Walkerville Elementary School, but Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann and Keesha can use this jumpsuit for piloting the Rah-Rah-Robot once more, like in a The Magic School Bus Rides Again episode, Ralphie Strikes a Nerve, while Tim and Jyoti will not wear those, not only because they both would play in a volleyball game while the Rah-Rah-Robot is first used as a giant cheerleading robot while they're both wearing a Walkerville Warthogs uniform set, but also because both of them are imprisoned and tortured badly by the Coalition of the Red Star while both of them wear thier normal clothes when the Rah-Rah-Robot is used again as a war mecha. After the siege of Kassala, it is being used and test-worn again by some heroes, Beacon Academy students and some soldiers who like Yang's Magic School Bus jumpsuit. Soon,both Teams RWBY and JNPR can wear a Mgic School Bus jumpsuit after they looked at Yang's jumpsuit (especially Jaune, because he would use this type of jumpsuit for wearing underneath Grant's hero armor). Also, two more Huntsman teams, CFVY and SSSN, can try to wear these Magic School Bus jumpsuits, and also, for both Lena and Leni too (except for the undead and most of the USRAC members, while some Grand Alliance-allegied undead and some USRAC members find that the Magic School Bus jumpsuit is interesting to wear). Soon, it must to be the popular jumpsuit in World War III. During the war, only this type of jumpsuit (as seen on that picture on the first paragraph) can be worn, while the secondary one is worn occassionally due to too much interest on that rounded triangled jumpsuit. This jumpsuit consists of a long-sleeved turtleneck shirt with rounded triangles on each side and with a light blue circle with a red border, and on the center of the circle is a school bus with a fire coming out from the tailpipes, a pair of gloves, a belt with a black circle on it, a pair of leggings with rounded triangles on each side like the shirt part, and a pair of boots. It can be complete with a Magic School Bus helmet as well. Now it is being used by Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, many other heroes, Team JNPR, Team RWBY, Yang Xiao Long, Ms. Frizzle, Walkerville Elementary School, Ms. Frizzle's class, the United Yellow Combat Corporation, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. List of Types of Magic School Bus Jumpsuits Magic School Bus Jumpsuit (Type I).jpg|The Type I Magic School Bus Jumpsuit is worn when climbing on something or during urban warfare. It is a rare variant of this jumpsuit. Magic School Bus Jumpsuit (Type II).jpg|The Type I Magic School Bus Jumpsuit is worn when riding on a mecha, at underwater warfare, going inside enemy's body parts for stealth purposes, driving on vehicles, in arctic warfare, in desert warfare, space combat, fighting with jetpacks, in sewers and all other situations other than what other types of variants of this jumpsuit are being worn in such corresponding situations. It is the most common variant of this jumpsuit. Magic School Bus Jumpsuit (Type III).jpg|The Type III Magic School Bus Jumpsuit is worn when fighting in canyons, jungles and/or forests, and even when attempting to receive enemy DNA. It is uncommon to be worn in warfare. Magic School Bus Jumpsuit (Type IV).jpg|The Type IV Magic School Bus Jumpsuit is worn when in very hot temperatures. It is not only extremely rare, but also a prototype as well. Category:Outfits Category:Weapons